The Stolen Bride
by Itsss meee x
Summary: This is a story about a girl who gets a date and thinks it wont last but the next thing she knows is she is getting married, but she gets kidnapped and its upto her partner to find and rescue her... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The stolen bride

Chapter 1: The birthday surprise

"Yes today was finally was here" thought Sarah, Sarah was going on a date for her 21st birthday to a restaurant in Drighlington witch was called the Cheese cake warehouse with her date Liam Payne, it was Sarah's favourite restaurant she could live there she loved it that much. Sarah was a young intelligent girl who got everything right in school and got the best grades you can get, Sarah had curly ginger hair, blue eyes and a button nose.

(Knock knock) "Coming" screamed Sarah excitedly, Sarah rushed down the stairs to the front door, Sarah didn't even bother to grab her dressing gown even though she had just being watching the weather 10 minutes before she went up stairs, and today was meant to be the coldest day on record. Sarah opened the door and before she could say anything "where is he" screamed Olivia "Shhhhh Olivia not so loud it's 6:00am and some people do have jobs unlike others" frowned Tamara "sorry Sarah" whispered Olivia "Ohhh shut up and come in" laughed Sarah.

Olivia and Tamara were the two of the closed friends anyone could know, they did everything together they went out together, they shopped together they practically lived together. Olivia was the funniest out of both of them she had brown short hair, blue eyes and a cute smile. Tamara was the loudest and she had the same hair as Olivia but longer and hers had blonde highlights, brown big eyes and straight teeth, where as Sarah was the bossiest out of all three of them.

"So what are you wearing tonight" asked Olivia "I don't know yet I thought I would were the dress I wore to your party Tamara" replied Sarah "Yeah I think you should were that it is a gorges dress" replied Tamara "I agree" replied Olivia butting in. "So what time you meeting him" asked Tamara "He is picking me up at 5:00pm tonight in his car" replied Sarah with a grin on her face.

"Ohhh she is getting picked up in his bat mobile hahahahaha" laughed Olivia "Hahahahaha" laughed Tamara " ITS NOT FUNNIE GUY'S IM BEING SERIOUSE" yelled Sarah "We know" replied Tamara trying to hold her laughter back but it was really hard as Olivia was wetting herself laughing. Olivia settled down within 15 minutes " Want a drink" asked Sarah "Please" replied Tamara "Yes" replied Olivia "What do you want" "Tea please no sugar" replied Tamara " Tea please two sugars" relied Olivia. Sarah was in the kitchen making drinks when "BOO" yelled the figure "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG" screamed Sarah "What's happened" screamed Tamara and Olivia running to the kitchen, "It's okay it's just me" laughed the figure the figure turned out to be Liam making Sarah Jump by sticking his head through the cat flap.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to make you jump" laughed Liam " YOU DIDNT MEAN TO SCARE ME YOU FRIGGING PUT YOUR HEAD THROUGH MY CAT FLAP AND SHOUTED BOO AS LOUD AS YOU COULD, YOUR AS BAD AS OLIVIA SHOUTING ON MY DOORSTEP AT 6:00AM THIS MORNING" screamed Sarah " I am really sorry please forgive me" frowned Liam "Ohhh how can I not forgive you babe" laughed Sarah " Ohhh Happy Birthday babe" replied Liam " Ohhh at least someone remembered" (She through a dirty look at Tamara and Olivia) "Ermmmm ermm ermm" stuttered Tamara and Olivia " I know I have heard it before you both would never forget my birthday just forget to say it". "I think we have to head off Olivia its almost 1:00pm" said Tamara "Ohhh my gosh we had better hurry up Meerkat manor is on in half an hour" Olivia said with a shocked face "bye Sarah hope you have a great night" said Tamara "Bye Liam" smiled Olivia.

Tamara and Olivia headed home, meanwhile at Sarah's, Liam had left her to get ready... Sarah took her best dress out of her wardrobe and ironed it, and tried looking for her best shoes but they had disappeared "Ohhh dam Olivia's being in my shoe box and took my best shoes SHE IS SOOO DEAD" Sarah looked at her One Direction clock she didn't have time to run over to Olivia's so she grabbed the first pair of shoes she could find and slipped them on, Sarah was in such of a hurry she grabbed her makeup bag which was wide open and flung it to her chest before her very eyes her pure white room was now painted bright Orange from her foundation. Sarah quickly put on layers and layers of makeup onto her face, grabbed her coat and ran as fast as she could downstairs she didn't even bother to clean up her room because it was already 4:51pm. Sarah rushed into the kitchen as quickly as she could poured the water that was left in the kettle from 1:00pm and quickly added coffee and sugar.

It was 5:00pm bang on, (Knock Knock) Coming screamed Sarah, she opened the door, Liam came in and took one look at Sarah and said "Whoa" Sarah had that much makeup on her face that she looked like a umpalumpa, she was wearing a White dress and bright green shoes "You look stunning babe" said Liam "Thank you Liam" replied Sarah. Liam and Sarah headed out to the car "Wow you never told me you had a Mercedes" Sarah said to Liam "Yes I call her Bessie" laughed Liam "Okay them" replied Sarah. They both got into the car (Bessie) and Liam drove to the cheese cake warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bad date**

Sarah and Liam arrived at the restaurant; Sarah went into the restaurant and told them her details as she had reserved a table for them both for 5:25pm as it took them 20 minutes to get to the restaurant in the first place. "Right this way Madam" said a posh waiter pulling one of their finest chairs Sarah had never seen such a posh restaurant in her life, Sarah and Liam got given both a menu.

"May I take your order" asked the waiter "Yes please if you don't mind" replied Liam "We will have one of your Salad bowls, a Cherry tore, a portion of your Selo Chicking, a Mipto Breast and for pudding can I have a Likky lips trifle of joy and a Rolo chocci please" said Liam " Do you want to order your drinks as well" replied the waiter "Ohhh yes sorry I thought you straight ordered them from the bar" said Liam "You do but you need to order them from me and go pick them up from the bar, otherwise the bar gets overcrowded and causes a fuss" replied honestly back to Liam "Okay then" Sarah said butting in "We will take a bottle of your posh red wine I heard it is the best" replied Sarah back to the waiter (Beep beep, Click click) "Here is your receipt" said the waiter to the both of them. "I will go to the bar and collect the drinks" said Liam "Okay babe" replied Liam. (Ring ring) "Hello" said Sarah "Hiya its Olivia" "WHAT why are you ringing me in the middle of my date... IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT" "It is calm down Hun" "Go on then what is it" "Tamara's met someone" "Ohhh wow who?" "I don't know him propley yet but I know his name is Henry" "Cool tell her I said good luck and LEAVE ME ALONE FOR 5 MINETS" shouted Sarah (Bzzzzzzzz) "Who was that hunnie?" asked Liam "Only Olivia hanging up on me, I swere she is sooo dead when I get home she has already stole my best shoes that I was meant to were tonight they were gouges they were pure white stilettos and now look what I'm wearing bright green flip flops" sobbed Sarah "It's Okay babe" said Liam. Liam tried putting his hand on her hand and accidently knocked her glass of red wine over onto her, "oops I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" said Liam Sarah grabbed her bag and legged it to the girls bathroom crying "SARAH" shouted Liam. Sarah was in the toilet looking in the mirror looking at herself, "My 1st date couldn't have got any worse" Sarah told herself Sarah decided she was going to change her total look to something different so she locked the toilet door. Sarah took her River Island bag and popped her hand in side she pulled out a nice bright (I mean bright) Orange top shoved it on, then pulled out her skinny short bright Green skirt shoved that on and last but not least she pulled out 1 Orange high heel and 1 Green high heel. Sarah redid her makeup and quickly pulled her curlers out of her bag and curled her hair as much as she could, Sarah packed everything back into her bag put a smile on her face and told herself "This 1st date will be the best date I will ever have", Sarah unlocked the door an saw Liam with his head in his hand's she started to walk over and he slowly lifted his head and she gave him the biggest grin she could stretch her mouth to, "Whoa" you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life, "Even Shelly Rescore", Sarah could see the clocks ticking in Liam's head and then he slowly lifted his head and smiled "Even better that Shelly" Sarah sat down and they tucked into their starters and started to talk.

(1 hour later)

The posh waiter came over and said "Here is your bill"

"I'll pay for it Sarah" suggested Liam "No its okay ill pay for it" replied Sarah "NO I insisted in paying as it is your birthday" Insisted Liam That night was the best night of Sarah Molly Gidley but was it about to get better or WORSE!


End file.
